Talonpaw
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |death=Wounds caused by Jacques and Susan |age=Unknown |apprentice=Talonpaw |mentor=Rowanclaw |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Midnight, ''Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight |deadbooks=Unknown }} Talonpaw is a tom. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight : He is a ShadowClan apprentice being mentored by Rowanclaw. Moonrise : Dawn : Starlight :Talonpaw is on patrol with Rowanclaw, Oakfur, Tawnypelt, and Cedarheart. They are patrolling the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border, after the Clans have settled in their new territories around the lake. Suddenly, Rowanclaw sees that Brambleclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, has crossed the new border, and angrily confronts him. The two get into an argument, and when Tawnypelt tries to make peace, Rowanclaw spitefully says she'd rather defend her brother than ShadowClan, and all the cats that went to see Midnight had forgotten which Clan they were from. :Brambleclaw is enraged by this, because not only had he gone on the quest, he is Tawnypelt's brother. Brambleclaw is about to attack Rowanclaw, but Talonpaw, Oakfur, and Cedarheart rush out, ready to defend Rowanclaw against him. Brambleclaw stops in his tracks, knowing he couldn't take on five cats by himself. Talonpaw and his Clanmates spare him, though, when Firestar and the other warriors Brambleclaw had been patrolling with, stop them before any blood could be shed. Twilight :Though he didn't appear, Talonpaw is spoken of by Tawnypelt to Squirrelflight when they are talking about the two kittypets that live near ShadowClan territory, later revealed to be named Jacques and Susan. Tawnypelt says that Talonpaw went out hunting by himself one day, and when the two kittypets saw he was alone and vulnerable, they attacked him, and a brutal fight ensued. Fatally wounded, Talonpaw managed to drag himself back to camp, but died shortly after. His mentor, Rowanclaw, is greatly upset by his apprentice's death, showing how much he had cared for the young cat. He tried to lead a patrol to avenge his death, but as soon as the kittypets saw they were outnumbered, they ran back into their nest. Their Twoleg owners saw the patrol and threw hard objects at them; one of them hitting Cedarheart's leg, injuring him. :After Squirrelflight hears this story, she convinces her Clanmates in ThunderClan to help ShadowClan show the kittypets they can't treat Clan cats like they had Talonpaw. Firestar sends a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Rainwhisker, and Squirrelflight to ShadowClan's camp. Though Blackstar is suspicious of their motives for helping them, Rowanclaw is more open-minded, saying he'd be grateful to any cat who helped him punish the kittypets for murdering Talonpaw. Brambleclaw says that it might be best if they didn't kill the kittypets. Rowanclaw protests that he wants to avenge Talonpaw's death, but Brambleclaw points out that if they did, the kittypets' owners would want revenge on ShadowClan. Cloudtail agrees with this, remarking that Twolegs had little Clans of their own. :Russetfur leads her own warriors and the ThunderClan cats to the kittypets' nest. They devise a plan, and then Tawnypelt limps out into the open, pretending to be hurt. Jacques and Susan see her, and are about to wound her, when the Clan cats attack them. They pin them down, and Squirrelflight makes them promise not to hurt any more ShadowClan cats, otherwise they'll rip their throats out. They state the forest belongs to the Clans, and let them go, saving any more cats from Talonpaw's fate. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire'' :Rowanclaw remembers Talonpaw when he realizes his granddaughter, Sleekwhisker, is working with Jacques and Susan to get revenge on him. Upon scenting Sleekwhisker, Rowanclaw grows bitter and claims he knows the kittypets, recalling to when they killed his first apprentice Talonpaw. Quotes Notes and references de:Krallenpfote (S2)fr:Nuage Piquantnl:Klauwpootru:Когтишкаfi:Kotkatassues:Garrudopl:Szponiasta Łapa Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Apprentices Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters